


Silly Love Songs

by tiptopevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: All I want for Christmas, Isak, is you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god bless the whole heckin world
> 
> this is so so super short but anyways *dips toes into skam fandom*
> 
> also available: http://teapotmalec.tumblr.com/post/154644726266/silly-love-songs

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas... There is just one thing I need. EN_

**Need? IV**

_I just want you for my own. EN_

_Allllll I want for Christmas, Isak, is you. EN_

**Mariah Carey? Really? IV**

_Make my wish come truuuuue. EN_

**First, it’s Gabrielle. Now, Mariah Carey.  This hashtag is growing, Even. Dangerously! IV**

_I just want you here tonight. EN_

**You’re the one who left! Just _had_ to spend the weekend with your family. IV**

_Holding onto me so tight. EN_

**My bed has been cold and lonely without you the past 3 days. It misses you. IV**

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby. EN_

**I guess I miss you, too. A little. IV**

_Won’t you please bring my baby to me? EN_

**You should. Come here. IV**

_Oh, I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. EN_

**And kiss me. In my bed. We’ll warm it up, again. IV**

_All I want for Christmas is you. EN_

**You have me. IV**


End file.
